


Always and Only You

by Laurakay1237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurakay1237/pseuds/Laurakay1237
Summary: Reassurances and loving words from Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. Inspired by Intertwined by dodie.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Always and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short blurb! I got the idea and I’ve had such bad writer’s block for the past two weeks that I just had to crank it out and get it on the page. Not really edited so if there’s any mistakes I’m very sorry. Hope y’all enjoy tho!

Song Inspiration - [Intertwined by Dodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc)

“You’re brilliant,” Obi-Wan exhaled into your hair. His thumb ran over your wrist gently, tracing the blue veins there. “Absolutely stunning.” 

The two of you were covered in sweat and the room was so hot that it was hard to breathe, but still you clung to each other like the fate of the galaxy depended on it. Your face was buried in the crook of his neck and you relished the scrape of his beard on your cheeks. It was another reminder that he was really there; that you were really together again. He held your wrist in one hand, studying the lines and veins, trying to memorize them so he would never forget the little details of you. His other hand rested behind his head. Your legs were intertwined with each other’s and the thin sheets on his bed. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Obi-Wan sighed, pressing a kiss to your wrist. “How lucky am I to be able to come back to you, my wonderful, beautiful, darling girl.” He placed your hand onto his hip and grasped your chin gently, guiding you to look up at him. You gazed at him with hooded eyes. “You’re quiet tonight,” he pointed out. “What’s on your mind?”

You hummed and chuckled and pressed your face back into his neck. “You; always and only you.” 

His hand drifted down to the small of your back, pulling you closer to him. He guided your face back up to him and kissed you sweetly. He tasted of the whiskey he had been drinking when you showed up to his quarters. His hand travelled up your back, fingers dancing lightly on the exposed skin before threading his finger into your hair and pulling you deeper into the kiss. 

When you parted, you opened your eyes to find his. It wasn’t hard to get lost in Obi-Wan’s eyes - the dark circle that encapsulated his iris, the blue that faded into a teal around his pupils - they were enchanting. You were under his spell and you never wanted the magic to fade. 

“I love you,” you breathed, pressing your forehead into his.

He smiled. “I love you, too, darling. More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
